thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Screaming Tower
The Screaming Tower is the domain of The Wooden Girl. Its appearance is that of a tall, possibly infinite, circular stone tower, wrapped in strings or wire and scraps of cloth and decorated with hanging corpses in various states of decay. Patchwork vultures perpetually circle the outside, patiently waiting to feast upon whatever remains of the Wooden Girl's latest "toys" once she has grown bored with them. Somewhere in the higher floors is a torture chamber, which remains unseen but is the source of the irregular screaming for which the Tower is known. Tower TV The Screaming Tower is also presumed - though definitely not conclusively known - to be the broadcast point of the channel known as Tower TV. Any television can receive Tower TV. Even if they can't get any other channel, especially if they can't get any other channel. They don't need cable, they don't need to be connected to an antenna, they just pick it up. It only comes in on channels that would otherwise be static, or the message your cable box gives you when you tune to a channel you don't have access to. Usually their programs will not show up in the program guide on the average cable box. Those who can see Tower TV programs are children, adults who watched Candle Cove as children, chronically sleep-deprived individuals, and people teetering on the edge of sanity. The content Tower TV airs includes: *''Playtime with Mikey, an educational children's show hosted by a Willing Doll. *Mister Oculus, a television show where the Eye teaches children about morality. *Reruns of ''Butterfly Valley, especially banned episodes. *Reruns of Il Ballo di Fortuna and its American counterpart, The Dance of Fortune. *An show amateurly presented by a little girl and her imaginary friend on her parents' video camera. *A game show where all the contestants are dressed as puppets. The questions - asked by a voice off-camera, so that only the contestants are ever seen - are fiendishly difficult and often misleading. There's no mention of what the contestants can win or what happens when they answer incorrectly but whenever they get a question wrong they become visibly more distressed, eventually breaking down and begging the unseen host to be allowed to leave. Their pleas are always ignored and they are never allowed to leave. *''Candle Cove, every weekday at 4:30. *The ''Horma Studios films. *Events from your life. *Seasonal performances of The Nutcracker. *News footage of disasters/riots/murders caught live on film. Some that haven't happened yet, some that happened in the past (like their recent coverage of Pompeii), some that as far as people know never happened. *Infomercials hawking deranged and depraved products and services. *Lost episodes of a variety of children's television shows, especially Goosebumps. *Various other programs described in Channels, Static and Flickering. Trivia *The Screaming Tower is loosely based on Zoroastrianism. Specifically, the Dakhma, also known as a "Tower of Silence." These were circular towers where corpses were brought and laid to rest, exposed to the elements and fed on by vultures. Gallery Category:Domains Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Tower TV Category:To Light a Candle Category:The Puppet's Game